


Bun-sized Stories

by SecondSeraphim



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Dystopian Zootopia, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSeraphim/pseuds/SecondSeraphim
Summary: A series of Zootopia dabbles.





	Bun-sized Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HerAld_90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerAld_90/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Drabbles for Zootopia and Beyond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847739) by [HerAld_90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerAld_90/pseuds/HerAld_90). 



Judy couldn’t sleep.

It had been hours since her encounter with the fox. Hours since her entire world had come crashing down.

_“All of this is illegal! You’re breaking the law!”_

_“You can’t break what’s already broken Fluff.”_

She had been so, so sure she had been in the right.

Not anymore.

_“Nicholas Wilde, you are under arrest.”_

_“No! I won-”_

_“Stop struggling, I-”_

A rabbit trying to hold down a fox twice her size. Her hands as she forced the collar back on. Her fingers, caught on the inside of the collar as it shut with a click and a beep.

Stupid mistakes. Oh, how they opened her eyes.

_She screamed as her body underwent greater pain than it ever had before. So great was the pain that she didn’t realize at first that she was not screaming alone._

_The fox screamed with her._

There were approximately 5 million predators within Zootopia, making up 10% of the city’s total population. Mammals that she, as an officer, had promised to protect.

5 million innocents…routinely tortured.

_The pain ended, and with it the screaming. Desperate paws scrambled for the key, those same paws tearing the collar away, wrapping themselves around the fox’s neck._

_“I’m so, so sorry.”_

She’d meant it. But sorry was just a word, and could not help. Could not help the fox. Could not help the mammals lined up in front of the warehouse, or the ones within it, running free and happy beneath the words that could help, that did help.

_Wilde Times._

Sorry couldn’t help. But a rabbit…a rabbit could help.

The phone was in her hands before she knew fully what she was doing. His number – given to her at her insistence – dialed, the phone ringing…

“Hello?” the voice answered. Tired. Worried. Fearful. Hopeful.

She knew she must sound the same.

“It’s Judy” she answered.

“I want to help.”


End file.
